Uchiha Sensei
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: This was wrong, so wrong yet it felt so right. "Uchiha-Sensei" she whimpered as he grazed his lips against her neck and sucked on her pale flesh, making sure he left his mark on her.


**Uchiha-Sensei**

**Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Contains sexual situations & coarse language (If your under age DON'T READ!)**

**Notice:** This is rewritten; it was deleted of the site before :( The start is different from how I did it the first time I wrote it. But please read, hope you like it and hopefully drop me a review so I can update faster lol.

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

A moan escaped her swollen lips as he lightly sucked on her slender neck making sure to leave his mark on her before lowering his head and leaving kisses in his trail while heading towards the two large globes that were just begging to be played with.

The feeling of his hands running up and down her petite figure made her shudder in pleasure. And she couldn't help but let a small whimper pass her lips as both of his hands cupped her breasts.

She let out a cry of pleasure as he took one of her nipples in his mouth while his other hand was kneading her left breast. The feeling of his hot mouth surrounding her breast got her more aroused and as his skilled tongue flicked out to lick her harden nipple and suck hungrily on her tit, she couldn't help but whimper as she felt herself grow wetter.

Lifting her arms up, she placed her hands in his dark hair and ran her slender fingers threw his silky strands. Which to him was her way of telling him to continue and as he finished sucking on her right nipple, he turned to her left breast and immediately attacked, latching his mouth on her left breast and giving it the same treatment as he did to her right breast. Besides it would be unfair if one twin didn't get the same treatment as the other did.

He couldn't help but smirk as she moaned. He never thought he would be doing this. Heck he never thought he'd be the type of guy to do this sort of thing but he couldn't help himself. She was just there. Always there enticing him,

Teasing him

Tempting him

Just begging him to take a bite out of the forbidden fruit.

She was alluring and she was interesting. He was interested in her and no matter how hard he tried to stay away. He couldn't. She was like a forbidden fruit, something he can't and isn't supposed to have and yet she always drew him to her. In the end he couldn't help himself. He wanted her, desperately needed her and so he caved.

He gave in and took a bite out of the forbidden fruit. Just like how Adam and Eve took a bite out of the apple, an apple which was from the tree that God had forbidden them to eat from.

As soon as he took it, he thought that was all to it, he just wanted a taste. But once he took a bite and had a taste of it, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He wanted her all to himself. She was his and his alone.

Raising his head to look at the beauty in his arms, his eyes darken at the sight of her glazed over emerald orbs, her plump pink lips and her long luscious pink locks surrounding his dark pillow. "Mine" he growled before bending down and kissing her passionately while wrapping her legs around his waist before he entered her. She screamed at the penetration and as he started to move faster and harder. She couldn't help but moan.

"Uchiha-Sensei"

* * *

**A.N:**

I'M BACK! Haha

Honestly I have no idea, what the heck I've written -.- its Flipping almost *eyes popping out* 4:00am in the morning -.-. Again I have completely changed how Uchiha-Sensei was originally written, actually only this since I didn't do a prologue before lol. Anyways please tell me if you guys like this version or the way how I wrote the original one, but then again this is the prologue so it would most likely be the same but I don't know. I might change the whole thing from the orginal one :o

But seriously, tell me if you guys want the funny, hot one just like the first time I wrote it or if you guys want it a bit darker, funny and more hot ;) ahahaha. Btw if anyone noticed, Uchiha-Sensei was deleted for some unknown reason -.- so I have to start from scratch and I was sooooo close to never rewriting this.

Well I really hope you leave a **review** or fav lol. But it would really help if you'll kindly leave me a review, so I know people are actually reading this haha.

**Good or Bad? Continue or take it down?**

P.S: I suck at lemons! So don't expect anything great *cries*

**Thank you for reading! **And don't flame if I suck. It's been a while and yes I'm not that great of a writer but this is just a hobby :D

_Yours Sincerely_

**ApplelovesApples**


End file.
